


We are a family, whether you like it or not

by May_Breads



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Developing Friendships, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Breads/pseuds/May_Breads
Summary: Phil has to take care of two annoying kids and deal with the memories that have come to haunt him worst than ever, what he doesn't know is that sooner than he thinks, or wish, he will have to face his fears in order to help a little someone that needs his guidance.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 10





	We are a family, whether you like it or not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil tries to make up to his sons for oversleeping, but destiny has different plans for them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Phil wakes up from a pretty bad nightmare, he wants to compensate for his oversleep by buying ice cream for his sons, but then he hears something and goes to investigate.

_Fire, so much fire._

_A burning village._

_The screams of his friends._

_His family._

_Everything looked so real, the memories coming back to stab him like a knife,_

_everything is so clear._

_Running to save someone, something,_ **_anything._**

_But he was late, way too late. ~~Like always.~~_

_There was nothing he could have done, ~~right?~~ n_ _othing to prevent it._

_But that doesn't matter anymore, does it?_

_Everyone is dead._

~~_She is dead._ ~~

~~_She is gone._ ~~ ~~~~

**_Forever._**

  
  


Philza woke up in cold sweat.

Those memories have always haunted him, either in flashbacks when certain things happen, or nightmares; usually, they're not as clear as this time, nothing like this, it's always just fuzzy memories of the past, memories he wishes would _stay_ in the past, be forgotten, vanished; but they never will, no matter how hard he tries to forget them.

They're not always bad, like the time he dreamed about a big flower forest that he went to when he was younger, some of his adventures, **~~her~~** , or his son when he was just a baby.

Good memories.

He tried to calm himself before going downstairs

Breath in, breath out, and again.

While he's heading to the kitchen he can hear the tv playing a musical, (more specifically, _Hamilton_ ) indicating that Wilbur, his biological and younger son, was awake  
When he opened the door to the kitchen, he found his other son, Technoblade (which wasn't technically his son, but he treats him like one), reading and eating a hastily made sandwich.

The days have been so monotone lately, (that is if you can call 4 months lately):

Technoblade wakes up, then Wilbur, then Phil; they eat, go to school, or work in Phil's case, come back for dinner, and if it was a good day, if Phil's really really lucky, they talk about school, and go to sleep

Everything was going like always

Suddenly, the tv is turned off and Wilbur comes from the living room

"Morning Phil" Wilbur says tired, and Techno repeats after noticing his guardians presence

"Morning, since when are you two awake?" Phil ask, he wants to know how angry they are at him for oversleeping, how hungry they are, what happened when he wasn't around, if they had fought, if they watched tv together, if they heard his scream, but he knows that if he asks directly, they'll avoid the questions

"Probably like half an hour," Says Wilbur "and Techno like two right?"

"Yeh"

"Interesting, why did you wake up so early Tech?"

"I donk know, for school I guess, but _you_ didn't wake up early so it didn't even matter that much"

And there it is

"Yeah, sorry for that mate" He _was_ sorry, They shouldn't pay the consequences of his nightmares, no one should, but there's nothing he can do about them, ~~right?~~

No, nothing at all

"It's ok I guess, it's not like I like it THAT much anyway" One thing that Phil learn over time is that Techno can't lie, which is why he always speaks with the truth, well, almost always

"Mmm, what about we go for ice cream to compensate? does that sound good?"

"Yeah sure"

"Alright then, let me change and we can go"

But as they went to the door, a loud bang, like something made out of metal fell

"What the FUCK was that" Techno said with fear in his voice

"I have no idea, I'm gonna go check, you and Techno stay here ok?"

"Ok, be careful Phil" The youngest said with fear

You probably won't be scared, since it could have been a cat, dog, raccoon, and the list goes on, but The MInecrafts lived in the middle of a forest, with nothing but birds, a lot of birds, and around there was no animal to be found which was weird, but peaceful, at least it was

Phil carefully opens the back door, because the noise came from the backyard, where the potatoes were farmed, and sees his garbage bin on the floor

What he didn't expect was that next to the bin and the garbage, there was a kid with a bunch of potatoes in his hands

the responsible and logical thing to do was to take the kid to the police, but I think you realize that Phil was not a responsible nor a logical thinker, so he tried to get close to the kid

He was probably 5 years old, clear skin below all the dirt and mud, fluffy and messy blonde hair, a pair of beautiful ocean eyes, dirty pants with way too many holes in them, and a white shirt, and sleeves and neck of a red color, faded by the sun

"What is your name? are you hungry? do you need help? where are your parents? why are you stealing from me?"

"Why are you over minding your business bitch?? Leave me alone!" Those words were enough for Phil to fall in love with the kid, although the kids voice is exactly what Wilbur would describe as irritating

"Do you want to live with me?"

Wait

FUCK

He can't just bring another kid in the house, what was he thinking?????

"What? Really?"

"Of course!"

DAMMIT

"Whatever, it's better than to stay in the rain"

"Perfect!"

This is going to go so bad

How is he going to tell Techno??, he hates orphans ~~and after what happened, who wouldn't~~

How is he going to tell Wilbur??

But how can he leave this poor child alone?

"Phil? Who's that" Techno asked, and right after, Wilbur popped his head to see the cause of the noise earlier

"Ok everyone, new rules "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> This is my first fanfic, so any kind of CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is v much appreciated, that means how I can get better at writing  
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this little series I'm making :]  
> Also, few things  
> Every time the text it's narrating something in italics, it means it a flashback/nightmare  
> If it's just a word, then that means they emphasized that word  
> Just to be clear :]


End file.
